narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameryuu Aoki
Background The First Son The third child born to Raido X and Ameyuri Aoki and at the time the youngest of the offspring. Ameryuu came to the world as the first son between the two lovers and among them was given high expectations in large part due to the legacy of both his parents. Born of strong and powerful genes Ameryuu was considered a prodigy long before he could even life a weapon. Progressing and getting older Ameyuri enrolled him into the academy where for the most part he seemingly succeeded and was nearly at the top of his class. Effortlessly he was a genius who didn't have to work as hard as others because most of the material taught came easy to him, taijutsu, ninjutsu and even genjutsu lessons. Even without all the accolades he received plenty of praise from his peers, teachers and even his parents. Being showered with attention and praise as he was it led to him becoming extremely arrogant in his talents and his skills. He developed a sense of self entitlement that stemmed not only because of his skills but also that he held the title as the son of the Dark Slayer. The constant praise and lack of introduction to failure led to Ameryuu becoming an overachiever. His early success however would not prepare him for the trials and tribulations that were awaiting him. Your Best Isn't Good Enough Journey of a Thousand Steps Appearance Personality From what was exhibited through his teen years Ameryuu is a well spoiled child, often using his reputation as the Son of Raido X as a way to get what he wants. Due to this he feels as though he is entitled to everything he wants because of who is father is. He greatly idolizes his father and believes in time everything his father was capable of he can do as well. While he tries to mirror his fathers cool attitude he often leaves a bad first impression, this act is what often leads him to becoming the but of all of Ameya Aoki's pranks and jokes. He is also shown to have a huge crush on Kaname Soga's daughter Kyūki and often tries to win over by gloating over the fact he is indeed Raido's son who Kyūki has a crush on. Though Kyūki always gives him the cold shoulder he has not yet given up showing he can be rather annoying and persistent. When having failed at something long enough Ameryuu as he is showing recently affects his mental state and willingness to fight which has placed him a streak of bad luck with losing battles and even his left arm, due to his brash attitude and nature. His recent failures and setbacks caused him to leave the island he called home in order to rediscover his confidence and redefine himself as a shinobi and as a man starting his journey of a thousand steps. Abilities Intelligence Physical Prowess Splitting Shadow Clones Stamina and Life Force Sage Transformation Senjutsu Dojutsu Sharingan Trivia *According to the databook. **'Ameryuu's hobbies are drawing, climbing, and practicing his jutsu. **Ameryuu's wishes to fight his Kaname Soga **Ameryuu's favorite food is baby back ribs, his least favorite food is sushi. **Ameryuu's name means Rain Dragon. **Ameryuu's favorite phrase is You either stand tall or you simply fall Category:Characters Category:Male